


How Cultures Collide

by ImmediatelyWriting



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tickling, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmediatelyWriting/pseuds/ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: Christmas at Ash and Eiji's place is like a warzone;Eiji wants romantic cuddles on the couch, Ash wants to celebrate the excentric American way.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	How Cultures Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!
> 
> Who doesn't love Ash and Eiji? And Fix-it fics for that terrible ending? AND Christmas fanfictions?  
> Well, I have it for you; all in one place!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Love, Noa <3

Who could’ve guessed it, that Christmas wouldn’t be a day of peace at all… not at Ash and Eiji’s house at least; their first festive Christmas together feels more a warzone.

It all began three days before Christmas, when there was still no Christmas tree to be seen. Ash had demanded there’d be a huge Christmas tree with thousands of balls and shiny decorations and other festive things like big presents and lots of food. He wanted the nostalgia of when he was younger, he wanted to celebrate it like they did in America.

Yet, Eiji never had known this way of celebrating Christmas.

He wanted to just buy something small for Ash and spend the evening with the two of them alone. No one would have to fly all the way to Japan just to celebrate that one, pretty unimportant, holiday that neither Eiji nor anyone he knew really cared about.

There didn’t have to be a tree with lights, just decorating the shelves in the living room should be festive enough. After making it look all cozy, Eiji just wanted to lay down on the couch with Ash and cuddle while watching a movie and eating snacks like any other couple would do on Christmas Eve.

Maybe, if Ash really wanted to do something big on first or second Christmas day, they could go to a carnival nearby or take a nice long walk; he didn’t get why it should be any bigger than that.

Their ideas of Christmas immediately proofed themselves totally different.

With a knot in his stomach Eiji wakes up on the morning before Christmas. Annoyed trying to calm his upset stomach, Eiji wonders why he’s so nervous about today; he made it very clear that they will keep it small this evening and probably spend their days as normal on the real Christmas days.

He looks over at Ash, who’s sleeping in the ugliest Christmas sweater Eiji has ever seen.

Even though Christmas hasn’t even officially started, Ash has been wearing the scratchy, woolen sweaters for a week. He says their nice and warm, but Eiji put one on once and he immediately had rash all over his arms, chest and even his back.

Apparently, in countries where they celebrate Christmas big you can just walk around in such foolish sweater and still be taken seriously by, for example, the mafia group you’re the boss of.

Eiji chuckles and shakes his head; there’s no way someone like him could understand the joy of celebrating Christmas like it’s the same as the end of a war that lasted for years and years.

Ash looks tired, Eiji eventually notices when he looks past the crappy clothing and messy hair. There are bags under his eyes and when he looks closer he can even see that Ash hasn’t washed himself before crawling under the blankets; there’s gold and red glitter all over Ash’s cheeks.

Though confused, Eiji isn’t surprised by this because for some reason Ash wanted to stay up late last night while Eiji already went to bed to read at nine in the evening. He heard all sorts of sounds from the living room and, now that he sees how Ash’s looks so tired, he’s almost sure Ash threw himself an early Christmas party while Eiji tried to sleep. Nothing strange when you consider Ash stays awake all night about fifty percent of the time; that is what a past in the mafia can do with a person after all.

Eiji decides to let him sleep a little longer, since he looks so tired, and gets out of bed so he can eat breakfast by himself. He doesn’t mind eating on his own, but when he reaches the living room Eiji feels the sudden urge to angrily fly at Ash.

He can’t even with this American… especially when there’s a huge Christmas tree sending all its needles into Eiji’s room; terrorizing his poor carpet.

“Ash,” Eiji grumbles under his breath, balling his hands into tight fists.

Eiji loves Ash, he really does, but whenever he does things like this it just annoys Eiji a lot. Every breakable ball will smash one day or another and the glitter will rub off them, and guess who has to clean up all that mess; housewife Eiji, of course!

Annoyed and angry, Eiji storms back into their bedroom. He walks over to Ash’s side of the bed and jumps up and down in his spot before taking a leap onto Ash. All of Eiji’s weight is now pressing Ash’s belly down into the mattress; there’s no way he can sleep through this.

Eiji awaits the groaning, followed by the screaming of pain and, last but not least, Ash apologizing for terrorizing Eiji’s living room. But instead of waking up, Ash snores through everything like Eiji’s singing a lullaby rather than pressing him down into a painful pretzel.

“Argh!” Eiji yells, throbbing Ash’s back with his fists. “Why won’t you ever just wake up!”

There’s no response, of course there isn’t… and all Eiji can do is sit and wait until Ash finally wakes up two hours later. By that time Eiji has already eaten breakfast, he even tried to pick all of the pine needles from his expensive carpet. He’s actually almost finished picking the sharp green leafs from the floor when Ash strolls into the room.

He seems only half awake, but immediately gets defensive when he sees Eiji near the Christmas tree.

“What are you doing to my tree!” Ash yells, taking a karate-like pose.

Eiji looks up, caught in the action of even pulling pine needles directly from the tree. “Uh- I…”

“Eiji Okumura, Step away from the tree!” Ash says in completely seriousness and even more intensity. “Now! Away!”

Eiji rolls with his eyes and gets on his feet.

“Hands above your head!” Ash makes a gun with his fingers; apparently even when he’s living a completely normal life in Japan, he can’t solve anything without a gun involved. “Drop the pine needles!” he adds as he’s moving towards Eiji, not taking the finger guns off him.

“B-but,” Eiji stammers, feeling dread at just thinking about all his hard work being for nothing.

“No buts!” Ash yells, startling Eiji. “Drop them!”

He has no choice, Eiji has to listen and drop all of the annoying needles back onto his poor carpet again. All of his hard work lost within a matter of seconds.

Now that Eiji’s hands are empty Ash can finally lower his “gun”, but he doesn’t even do that. Instead he takes stand behind Eiji’s back, whispering “now what shall I do with you?” in an aggressive tone.

Sweat erupts in Eiji’s armpits; what torture will Ash put him through this time?

“Will it be the excruciating pain of endless cuddles,” Ash whispers, switching from ear to ear for a dramatic effect. “or should I punish you with…” His fingers touch Eiji’s side, causing him burst out in painful cackling before collapsing onto the floor. “… tickles!”

“You really are merciless!” Eiji laughs, his stomach contracting and almost causing his breakfast to come right out of him again. Yet, even when Eiji starts to look a blue-ish purple due to lack of oxygen, Ash doesn’t show him any sign of freedom; that is what torture is like, there’s no end to it.

Yet with Ash there’s always an end to it, fortunately otherwise Eiji wouldn’t even make it to Christmas without suffocating.

Eiji lies on the floor gasping for air.

“Now, Eiji,” Ash says, standing over Eiji with his hands on his waist. “What should you not do?”

“I shouldn’t touch the Christmas tree again,” Eiji says in between gasps. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Ash shakes his head and chuckles before telling Eiji about how long it took him to decorate that tree. “I spend all evening, and even part of the night, putting that up.” He strolls through the room, waving with his hands frantically. “And you just wanted to ruin it right away!”

Eiji shakes his head and says, “I just wanted to clean up the fallen needles, they’re kind of painful when you step on them with your bare feet, you know.”

“Nonono,” Ash whispers, no pauses included as he shakes his head. “You just don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?” Eiji asks while trying to at least pick the pine needles that got tangled up in his hair just now right out of it. He fails; they’re too sticky, thin and sharp.

“It is part of the experience!” Ash says, face palming himself. “Stepping on pine needles, dropping a Christmas ball or two and of course having to clean up all the glitter that rubs off them.”

Eiji raises his eyebrow, not getting why this would be part of the Christmas experience.

“Come on, Eiji!” Ash begs him like his life depends on Eiji understanding this strange thing. “It’s just part of Christmas… let me show you how fun a huge Christmas celebration can be like, okay?”

Eiji sighs, there’s no going back now; Ash is putting on the puppy-eyes.

Thus, on the first morning of Christmas there are presents under the tree all of sudden. Ash promises Eiji that they appeared there out of nowhere, but the truth is that Ash sneaked out of bed when he thought Eiji was asleep to put all of the presents under the tree; even the ones that still need to be shipped to their friends back in America.

When Ash was asleep, really gone to dreamland, Eiji crawled out of bed as well. He wasn’t going to let Ash buy all of those presents, no matter how much money Ash has right now, so he went out the previous morning to buy Ash a couple of more presents. He put them under the tree and now they’re lying gracefully in-between the not-so-nicely-packed presents that Ash got everyone they know.

“Okay, beautiful,” Eiji says, not so impressed even when looking at the nicely decorated tree that has lost even more of its needles all over the living room’s floor. “I’m going to make breakfast, okay?”

“Nonononono, Eiji Okumura!” Ash says, wrapping his hands around Eiji’s shoulders and leading him towards the tree with force. He pushes him to the floor and, when Eiji is finally sitting on his butt, Ash flops down beside him. “We always do presents in our PJs, before breakfast.”

Eiji takes a deep breath and his stomach disagrees with Ash’s idea of a nice Christmas morning.

“Okay, so where do we start?” Eiji asks. “You can open mine?”

Ash shakes his head and says, “No, I have one for you first.”

Eiji takes a deep breath when Ash basically starts crawling underneath the tree. Laughter erupts when Eiji believes that Ash himself is supposed to be the present, but that isn’t it; Ash instead gets one the soft-looking presents that have been stalled in the back.

“Here,” Ash says, giving Eiji the presents.

He opens it carefully, revealing a knitted Christmas sweater that is almost identical to the ones that Ash is wearing all the time lately. It looks itchy and uncomfortable, but Ash got it specially for him.

Ash looks at Eiji eagerly waiting for a reaction. “It’s not much, but I want you to wear it okay?”

Eiji nods and puts it on over his pajamas because otherwise it’d itch him so much he’ll have rashes for days. When it’s on, he actually feels pretty warm; he gets why Ash finds a pleasure in wearing these.

He also looks really happy that Eiji has put on the sweater that he gave him, like this is all needed to give Ash the happiest Christmas of his entire life.

“Okay, now it’s my turn,” Eiji says, grabbing one of his gifts for Ash.

They sit there for hours, unpacking not many, and not such huge, gifts at a long lasting pace. Eiji didn’t know this could be so fun and so romantic, because even when Christmas is a romantic holiday, Eiji has never spend it with someone he’s in a romantic relationship with.

And after all those presents, they can do what Eiji’s been looking forward to all the time; finally they can lie down on the couch under a nice little blanket and have some cuddles and watch a movie with some snacks. Making this a successful Christmas morning after all!


End file.
